Rising Tide
by crazy 4 valleyman
Summary: (aka IF ONLY) Tiff is Kyo obsessed... Hana is Yuki obsessed... when Shi's house randomly appears in America and Hana and Tiff are the first to discover it, what will happen? slight Au... pairings will show up later. edited everything... happy steve?
1. Shock

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

Hiya! All u guys... this is my first fan fic... it doesn't seem like one yet... but it will b... tell me if ya like it so far.... I might try writing another about... trading spaces if u like this one... hope u like it!

INFO:

_thoughts_

****noises

Note: the section where it begins every line w/ either 'I love Hana' or 'I LOVE ZEE STUPID CAT' is an msn intant message conversation (on msn u can change the sn whenever u want)!

Another note: the second section is a dream!

Yet another note: im used to typing in abreviations like 'u'and 'r' and 'y'... please excuse me if I do in this!

Disclaimer- me no own furuba... don't sue me.

kitty

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

Rising Tide

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

**Chapter one: Shock**

Tiffany's POV

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

She couldn't believe her eyes... she sat there staring at the computer screen. This couldn't be happening to her, not to her Tiffany Saffia. How could he... she loved him! She read the Screen over and over again:

I love Hana: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You idiot!!!!!!!!!

I LOVE ZEE STUPID CAT: wut????

I love Hana: Y ME?????

I LOVE ZEE STUPID CAT: I hav no idea wut ur talking about!!!

I love Hana: SICK SICK GIRL!!!!

I LOVE ZEE STUPID CAT: huh???

I love Hana: how could u??

I LOVE ZEE STUPID CAT: how could I wut?!?!?!?

I love Hana: calming down.... One sec

I love Hana is Away

I love Hana: im back... sry

-Change of screen name but same person.-

WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?......dead: just a guess... u no who 'zee stupid cat' is

I love Hana: ya

I love Hana: it freaked me out

WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?......dead: REALLY DID IT?!?!?!?!

I love Hana: ummm.... I cant I love hana u're gonna mess everything up!

WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?......dead: I wont shes my best friend its just...

WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?......dead: I love u

I love Hana: I cant read that but so much the better

WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?......dead: I give up... I cant help it ya no

I love Hana: ya wuteva... at least we're not in person... or u'd b dead

WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?......dead: I am.... hence the sn...

I love Hana: ok... this relationship isnt working as it is... im vowing never to go out w/ another gurl... ever

WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?......dead: but... but... y?

I love Hana: ya no how many gurlfriends ive had this year...?? 13... first I messed up w/ Daph I liked her so no don't mess this up k?

WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?......dead: I can try.. but only cause I luv u

I love Hana: ill pretend I didnt read that

WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?......dead: going to cry myself to death... ttyl... bai

I love Hana: bye... cya'

She wouldn't cry... it wasn't like her, she never cried not even the time she had a nail in her foot. What could she do?

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

"_This class trip to England is bound to be fun!" Tiffany exclaimed, "Lets see...on Thursday we're taking a cruise down the Themes that sounds fun!" she said thinking to herself, maybe I'll gather up enough guts by then to ask him!_

"_Tiff?...Tiff! snap out of it!" she heard Hana say. They were sitting on the bed. Tiffany was sharing a room with Hana, Daphne and Amy. Hana was her best friend they were inseparable. "We all know...never mind" Hana was about to say,' We all know he likes me there's no point dwelling on it' but she knew that would hurt her friend._

"_He's a jerk Tiff! We all know that! After all why would I have broken up with him?" Daphne said with momentum, this was her hyper time of night._

"_Stop it you guys! I don't know why but I like him okay? Just stop okay?" she knew both she and Hana both liked him but the only one who knew Hana liked him was Tiff. Hana wanted her friend to be happy so she was letting Tiff have him, 'besides,' thought Hana, 'I don't like him nearly as much as Tiff, she's devoted to him!'_

_Just then Amy's cell phone rang, Hana answered it. "Hello, Hana, Tiffany, Amy and Daphne's room who would you like to speak to?... Yes this is she... What?... If you're not going to say anything I'm hanging up... oh really?... no it wasn't, I'll think about it!... nice talking to you ... uh huh... bye"_

"_What was that about?" asked Amy_

"_Nothing! Hey Tiff can I talk to you in the bathroom?" Hana replied hurriedly._

"_Ya! sure!"_

_They walked into the bathroom. "What is it Hana?"_

"_He asked me Tiff! He asked me... I'm sorry."_

"_That's ok, as long as you're both happy I'm ok... I think. I love you both. You know what I mean."_

"_Thank you so much Tiff, I love you too, well, you know what I mean"_

_It was funny, they almost always knew what the other was going to say they started to laugh, and it was hysterical. "Hana, lets not tell Aly okay? She'd freak!"_

"_She'd like go berserk"_

"_Well let's not find out what would happen."_

"_Lets go watch Fruits Basket okay?"_

"_You brought it?? YAY!"_

_As they came back in to the hotel room they found their selves faced with four very wide eyes. "What in the world were you laughing about?" questioned Amy._

"_Ya and what aren't you going to tell Aly?" asked a bewildered Daphne._

"_Absolutely nothing!" Hana and Tiffany chorused._

"_Anyone for Fruits Basket?" asked Tiff, "Hana brought them"_

_This took Amy and Daphne's mind off the strange behavior of Tiff and Hana. But Daphne said, "Don't we need a DVD player?"_

"_I'm going to sleep okay guys? Try to keep down!" Amy said._

"_I have one!" said Hana, "I got it for Christmas remember Tiff?"_

"_Yes I do! You are so lucky!"_

_And so they watched and eventually they all fell asleep._

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

"BEEP, BEEP!" she hated her alarm, didn't everyone? She hadn't had that dream in a long time. She knew it was true, because she'd been there. She wished it hadn't happened. It had completely ruined her time in England. But she loved Hana and Jake and couldn't hurt them. But she really loved Jake, she would die for him. But to him, she was a friend.

She was the kind of girl who fell in love with friends and she only had two really good guy friends. Pete was a pervert though and Jake was so nice when you got to know him, but he had a hard time expressing feelings. He reminded her a lot of Kyo from Fruits Basket. She loved Kyo too he seemed so sweet but she was a Yukiru fan.

She finally remembered what had happened yesterday. '_He found out... he found out!'_ What could she do? Avoid school? '_I've missed too many days this year!' _ Face it? '_I'll have to face him at some point!' _ She decided it was time to write in her diary she didn't care that much for a diary but whatever, she wrote anyway.

Dear Diary,

I love him, I love him, I love him!!!!!!!!! Y???? y did he ask her? He liked me I no he did! These fruitbasket fan- fics are really good... they get me thinking! I love the Tamora Pierce books!!!! If I were to make my own guy he would be a mix of Dom and Kyo and a little George! Those are my fave people/ characters ever!!!! I hate writing long diary entrys, I cant its impossible!!!!!!!!!!! That's All Folks...lol!

.:.Tiff.:.

'_That's good enough,'_ She thought to herself, '_If only I had any guts! The only thing that would be better than going out w/ Jake would be to meet Kyo Souma... maybe even go out w/ him! But that'll never happen!'_

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

Please R&R!! ihope u liked it! The next chapter is from Hana's POV its called 'relapse' u can look for it in about a week... please excuse me if its longer... it takes me a long time to write stories!

kitty

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'


	2. Replay

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

Ok first I forgot to put a disclaimer on my last chapter and I HATE editing... so here it goes:

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET... NEVER HAVE... NEVER WILL... AND IF I DID NONE OF YOU GUYS WOULD READ IT!!!!

Ok so I'm being modest.... But if anyone but the guy who owns it... oh! I know his name... wut is it... wut is it?!?!?!... anywayz if anyone but him owned it it just wouldn't be the same... get my point... any way...

Oh! And also I don't own the rights to Sleepy Hollow or Final Destination... or Final Destination 2!

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

_**Review Responses:**_

**Sensei Tora-san (my sister):** ok so u think its good... but wuteva... it better get better

**Tiffany:** that is so funnee! The same thing happened to me... that's why I'm writing this story... to vent my anger... but thankfully they're not together anymore! YAY! But then he got a new gurlfriend! Lol! So ya... I hav a basis for this story...I hope you like it!

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

All you guys who are reading my story... (even if you are not reviewing... tho you should)... I am sorry this chapter is not called 'relapse' like I said it would be called. Well n.e.wayz... I looked 'relapse' up in the dictionary... and do you know what it means????

Relapse: to slip back into an old.... Usually bad habit

And that is NOT what this chapter is about... I thought it means... to like remember... or something... but it doesn't so I'm renaming it... 'Replay"... ok!

Notes:

Thinking

-noises-

Ok... now to the story... it might be a tiny bit boring... but I hope you like it and more reviews or eltz I might not continue it!

Oh! And a note... this takes place same time as last chapter!

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

**Chapter two: Replay**

Hana POV

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

-briiiiiiiing.... BRIIIIIIING- Oi! Not again! Thought Hana as she picked up the phone.

"Hey Jake!"

"Hey Hana!!!"

"You DO know that you don't have to call every five minutes..."

"I know it's just I'm bored... do you want to come over for a movie on Friday???"

"Sure! What should we see?"

"Umm... I dunno...Final Destination 2 maybe... we watched the last one last time???"

"Maybe Sleepy Hollow... I NEVER get tired of that movie!"

"NO! Not a Johnny Depp movie... you always swoon over him!"

"Ok fine... Pirates of the Caribbean?"

"-cough cough-"

"Oh! Sorry!"

"How about..... something like Princess Bride or Robin Hood: Men in Tights?"

"Those sound great! I'll rent them both before I come over, and we can decide later ok?"

"Ok! Come over around seven???"

"Great see you then!.... and please don't call again!"

"Ok! Bye!"

"Bye!"

-click-

Hana looked over to the computer screen. Tiff was on! I'll go talk to her! Hana thought.

Aishiteru Jake!!!: Hey Tiffany!

After waiting five minutes without a response she said:

Aishiteru Jake!!!: If ur not gonna answer... I'm calling you!

She waited another five minutes... no response. With that she called Tiffany.

-beep... beep... beep... beep... beep... beep... beep... beep... beep... beep-

-Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.... Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing-

"Hello? Saffia household may I ask who is speaking?" Said a muffled wet voice. (A/N- ya know when someones crying they sound kinda wet? Sorta?)

"Hi Tiff!" said a very happy Hana.

"Oh... hi Hana."

"Tiff what's wrong?"

"Nothing...absolutely NOTHING!"

"Are you sure???"

There was a pause on the other line.

"Tiffany???" said a worried Hana.

"He practically broke up with me ok???? Are you happy now???"

And with that Hana heard a -click- on the other line.

'_What was THAT about?_' Thought Hana.

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

After a very confusing phone conversation... and a very confusng night a very confused Hana went to bed. That night she had a dream about the night when Jake asked her out... over the phone, in England, on a school trip.

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

"_This class trip to England is bound to be fun!" Tiffany exclaimed, "Lets see...on Thursday we're taking a cruise down the Themes that sounds fun!"_

"_Tiff?...Tiff! snap out of it!" she heard Hana say. They were sitting on the bed. Hana was sharing a room with Tiffany, Daphne and Amy. Tiff was her best friend they were inseparable. "We all know...never mind" Hana was about to say, 'We all know he likes me there's no point dwelling on it' but she knew that would hurt her friend._

"_He's a jerk Tiff! We all know that! After all why would I have broken up with him?" Daphne said with momentum, this was her hyper time of night._

"_Stop it you guys! I don't know why but I like him okay? Just stop okay?" Tiffany said. Hana knew they both liked him but the only one who knew Hana liked him was Tiff. Hana wanted her friend to be happy so she was letting Tiff have him, besides, thought Hana, I don't like him nearly as much as Tiff, she's devoted to him!_

_Just then Amy's cell phone rang, Hana answered it. "Hello, Hana, Tiffany, Amy and Daphne's room who would you like to speak to?"_

"_Hana? Is that you?"_

"_Yes this is she"_

"_Ummm... Hana..."_

"_What?"_

"_If you're not going to say anything I'm hanging up"_

"_Would you go out with me?"_

"_oh really?"_

"_Was that a no?"_

"_no it wasn't, I'll think about it!"_

"_Oh ok"_

"_nice talking to you"_

"_You too"_

"_uh huh"_

"_bye"_

"_bye"_

"_What was that about?" asked Amy_

"_Nothing! Hey Tiff can I talk to you in the bathroom?" Hana replied hurriedly._

"_Ya! sure!"_

_They walked into the bathroom. "What is it Hana?"_

"_He asked me Tiff! He asked me... I'm sorry."_

"_That's ok, as long as you're both happy I'm ok... I think. I love you both. You know what I mean."_

"_Thank you so much Tiff, I love you too, well, you know what I mean"_

_It was funny, they almost always knew what the other was going to say they started to laugh, and it was hysterical. "Hana, lets not tell Aly okay? She'd freak!"_

"_She'd like go berserk"_

"_Well let's not find out what would happen."_

"_Lets go watch Fruits Basket okay?"_

"_You brought it?? YAY!"_

_As they came back in to the hotel room they found their selves faced with four very wide eyes. "What in the world were you laughing about?" questioned Amy._

"_Ya and what aren't you going to tell Aly?" asked a bewildered Daphne._

"_Absolutely nothing!" Hana and Tiffany chorused._

"_Anyone for Fruits Basket?" asked Tiff, "Hana brought them"_

_This took Amy and Daphne's mind off the strange behavior of Tiff and Hana. But Daphne said, "Don't we need a DVD player?"_

"_I'm going to sleep okay guys? Try to keep down!" Amy said._

"_I have one!" said Hana, "I got it for Christmas remember Tiff?"_

"_Yes I do! You are so lucky!"_

_And so they watched and eventually they all fell asleep._

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

With a jolt Hana woke up. Theres nothing to do but wonder WHY I had that dream... its like it was trying to tell me something... I wonder what... Hana thought... I'll ask Tiffany about it at school.

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

Ok... so how did you like my second chapter???? Was it good please R&R! I want to know what you think... the more reviews I get the more likely it is for me to continue it. And by the way... in case you forgot this takes place the same time the last chapter does... and in case you were wondering... Hana and Tiff had the same dream but it's a little different because they have different points of views... get it? also .. when you review.. vote on who I should do next: Aly, Amy, Daphne or Someone eltz... cause there are characters that havn't been introduced yet!

kitty

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'


	3. Horrors

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

Ok... so most of you don't know Kerry yet... she's one of Tiffany's friends! by the way... THEY ARE NOT IN LONDON... I have brain loss and was planning this chapter like they were in London... but they're not so I had to start over! WAH! Ok to the story!

WAIT!!!... NOTES: I think u know them but ... wuteva!

Thinking

-noises-

change of scene 

In dream sequence: _'thinking'_

NOW... TO THE STORY!

WAIT!!!! Disclaimer: blah-de-blah-de-blah! I don't own Fruits Basket... never will... nor should i! I do own Tiffany, Hana, Daphne, Amy, Aly, Kerry, Vicky, Katie, Bridget, Alianora (if u want to know... I got the name from Dealing with Dragons by Patricia C Wrede), and Kyoko (ya... it's a name from Furuba... Tohru's mom!... I needed a NAME!)... they're all mine... well... they're made up names for me friends!

ONWARD!!

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

**Chapter 3: Horrors**

Kerry POV

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

Kerry one of Tiffany's best friends (she and Hana of course!) was sitting in front of the computer watching as her screen filled up with words from babbling Tiffany... spurting out words too fast for anyone to read! She was extremely hyper... no that was an understatement! Suddenly she stopped:

**Kerry(John laughs at weird things... 3 days till smthg special) Says: **Tiff... where'd you go???

**WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?......dead Says:** y do u care

**Kerry(John laughs at weird things... 3 days till smthg special) Says: **I AM ur friend ya no!

**WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?......dead Says:** ::mental breakdown::... MUST ERASE MY MEMORY... wish hatori were here!

**Kerry(John laughs at weird things... 3 days till smthg special) Says:** ok?!?!?!?!

**WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?......dead Says:** im leaving i cant stand it!

WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?......dead is offline

Kerry checked the other windows... she hadn't been paying attention to Jakes... she didn't care anyways. Jake was offline too! She checked John's... he was still on... and rambling about something.

** ?John? Says:** Kerry... ur so annoying... u try to hang around us too much... u deserve wut u got in London... its not like THEY follow us everywhere... u and Aly! ur so STRANGE! so u kno wut... I HATE U!

**Kerry(John laughs at weird things... 3 days till smthg special) Says:** what?!?!?!?... ok fine... I HATE U 2!!!! Just get outa my life! Ok?!?!?!BYES!

'_Ok, so now I kinda feel bad... BUT HE HATES ME! What can a girl do??? I'll make him feel sorry! That's what!' _ Kerry thought... losing all intelligent thoughts she had!

But she decided that now was a better time than ever to eat... so she ordered a calzone from Gloria's (A/N- Pizza Place in the US). Gloria's came 20 minutes later with her calzone. She was home alone because her Mom was working and Katie was seeing a movie with Kyoko, Bridget and Alianora. Hana and Tiff had just been online so she knew they were home, she never heard much from Daph, Amy or Vicky. Katie was her TWIN sister... they were so incredibly different but looked exactly alike... only Tiff could really tell them apart... well mostly. She ate her Pizza and went to bed.

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

'-.,.-'-.,.-'DREAM SEQUENCE (A/N pweeze tell me if you hate these!!!!)'-.,.-'-.,.-'

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

"_Jake... COME on it couldn't have been that bad... besides why are you calling me???" said Kerry into the phone._

"_Alianora wanted to talk... isn't she in your room???" Jake said on the other side._

"_NO.... besides she calls you for absolutely no good reason... you don't have to call her back!"_

"_Oh! in that case I won't!"_

"_Jake I'm getting another call! Talk to ya tomorrow!"_

_-click-_

"_Hello... Kerry speaking!"_

"_O good! I didn't want to speak to Aly! This is Hana..."_

"_And Tiffany!" said a distant voice in the background._

"_Ok... why'd you call?"_

"_Umm....."_

"_Go on!"_

"_Jake asked her out" said the distant voice in the background. Kerry then heard gasps on the other end of the phone._

"_I take it you haven't told anyone else"_

"_HANA WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL US?!?!?" said an exasperated Daph from the other side of the phone._

"_Ok Kerry that's all I had to say... should I say YES???"_

"_What in the world are you taking about" asked a very confused Aly on her side of the phone, "They're making a lot of noise"_

"_Absolutely nothing... they were responding to the T.V." Kerry lied. She had the feeling that they didn't want to tell Aly... she wouldn't either._

"_Yes I think you should... unless Tiff doesn't want you to"_

"_Oh... shes fine with it!"_

"_Then go ahead!"_

"_Ok... Thanks Kerry"_

"_Yup! Byes!"_

_-click-_

"_Guys.. I'm sleeping!"_

"_Ok!"_

"_g'night"_

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'(End of dream sequence)'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

-BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP- Kerry woke with a start. She only had dreams of England when she was really upset for some reason. '_Lets think... what happened yesterday... why would I be sad/mad?... OH YA!!!... erg! I'm gonna get him for that! He'll be sorry!'_

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

That's all folks! Its kinda short SORRY! I hope you like it! pweetty pweetty pweezeR&R!

kitty

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'


	4. Oh My God

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

Hey ya'll told ya I would update soon... well no I didn't... I told the ppl who read my other story... skools coming up so I'm trying to finish this quickly.... But its just getting started! By the way this IS set in the us.. .in case you wanted 2 know!!! Now to that story.. Italics is thinking... -...- those things are scene changes or pov changes... and '...' are noises... k??? got it??? Now on to the story.. I gotta think of a title to this chappie!!!!

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

**Chapter 4: OH MY GOD!**

-Tiffany's POV... in a hallway in school... in the morning!-

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

-ding-

"Was that the five minute bell or the late bell??" I asked Katie.

"I think it was the late bell... cause look there's Nora!" and as soon as Katie said that Nora came running around the corner.

"Hey guys!" she said panting, "Am I late???"

"Actually you're not, that was the five minute bell" I said looking at my cell (a/n- cell phones have the time on them)

"Oh my gosh! I've never heard it before!" Nora said doing a little dance.

"Theres a first time for everything I guess then!" said Aly coming up behind us. "Hey guys!!"

"Hey aly!" replied Nora and I.

"Hey! We should get to homeroom though! Cya all later!" said Katie, pulling me to homeroom. Katie, Kerry, Hana, Peter and I were all in the same homeroom, whereas Aly and Nora were in a different homeroom, We had Mr. M for homeroom and they had Ms. Goodman.

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

-homeroom... Tiffany POV still-

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

"Hi Hana! Hi Kerry!" I said as I walked into home room.

"Hey Tiff!" Kerry replied.

"Hey Tiff! Hi Katie!" Hana replied in an unusually bubbly manner.

"Whats you so happi about??" I asked Hana in a VERY fake perky tone.

"What are YOU so grumpy for?" she retorted.

Then Kerry getting used to this conversation came up behind us and said as if she was absolutely bored and tired of this conversation., "1...2...3..."

And me and Hana chorused, "the cat"... and rolled our eyes.

"What'd he do to you???" Hana asked as if she didn't really care.

"Why do YOU care??"

"Cause you're my friend and he is my BOYFRIEND!"

"Look you guys.. he's not worth this and SOME of us have worse probs... got it???" Kerry said trying to make us stop.

"Ya, whatever." I replied.

"Ok Kerry!" Hana said.

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

-Kerry POV-

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

_GOD! They don't even ask about the, "some of us have worse porbs" part of that minispeech!.. well tinispeech... no lets call it an itsy-bitsy-speech...THEY ARE HEARTLESS!!!! Ok no they aren't.. they can't feel bad if they don't know what happened.. and I'm not gonna tell anyone!!!_

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

-Back to Tiffany's POV-

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

As me and Hana were walking to Math... we're not mad at eachother anymore.. we _CAN'T _ be mad at eachother for more than 5 minutes I dunno why... ok back to the point.. as we were walking to Math... she saw rose petals randomly falling from no where... so she went to investigate...

"Hey Hana! Wait up!"

We looked around the corner and saw a gray- haired boy turning the next corner.

"Tiff... didn't that remind you of Yuki Souma???"

"Oh My God Hana! He DID!"

"He couldn't have been though"

"That would be sooooooooooo kewl!"

"I Know!"

"That would mean Kyo- kun would be real too!!"

"Tiff... THEY ARE NOT REAL! You really have to stop obsessing over him!"

"He's only not real if you believe he's not real.. besides I like REAL ppl too... Zack was cute..."

"Who's ZACK????"

"The guy we met at CML.... On the farris wheel...member?"

"Oh ya... he WAS cute, its surprizing with all these guys.. you can't get over 'ZEE STUPID CAT' "

"Dropping it!"

"Fine!"

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

-Still Tiffany's POV-

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

As they walked into math they heard....

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!!!!!"

Everyone immediately sat down and you could hear a pin drop... well if someone had dropped a pin... it was like a desert...(a/n-back to the point...)...

"We have a new student today!"

"In MAY???" I whispered to Hana. She shrugged in response. And then a long-brown haired girl walked into the classroom.

"She looks like Tohru doesn't she?" Hana asked me.

"Oh My God she does!"

"Like she really is though... that would be hilarious!"

"Introduce your self please" Mr. S (the math teacher) told her.

"Gomen-asi (a/n is that right???) Sensei... gu-tenmorugen... i mean...gomen- asi... hello every one... I'm from Japan," she started nervously, " and my name is Tohru Honda."

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

OoOoOoOoOoO... cliffy... sorry... I'll be updateing soon because I have nothing eltz to do... and by the way... is gomen-asi right?... I'm not very good at Japanese! Also if anyone wanted to know what CML was... theres a fair that comes every may to our town and its called ENKA... but I felt like renameing it CML... when you review take a guess at what it stands for!!!! I do accept flames if you really don't like it altho y wouldn't you????

Clearing more things up... Tiffany has a group of like 11 friends... They Are: Tiffany herself (tiff), Hana, Kerry, Katie, Alianora (Nora), Alida (Aly), Bridgid, Kyoko, Daphne, Amelia (Amy) and Vicky!

Thank you please Review!

kitty

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'


	5. Secrets

'_**-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'**_

Hey ya'll... ya ya I kno I said I was gonna post in a couple of days but then -poof!- school appears outa nowhere... I wasn't really paying attention... I DO kno where this is going I hav it all planned out... but if you guys hav n.e.thing you think it would be kewl if it happened just tell me I can try to fit it in! thanx!! By the way if you didn't kno parts this story really happened to me & my friends so just hang on if you don't quite understand and point it out to me or smthg... and by the way: little unknown fact... to some... I've had this chappie written for 5 days and I'm almost done with the next chappie I'm just too lazy to type these things up!!!!! I'll start giving previews for the next chappie and stuff for no good reason cause I feel like it!!!!

Oh! And if there are any mistakes like me typing "her" instead of "here" that the spell check doesn't catch please tell me...

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Kitty-** HEY! Don't look at me I didn't do it!

**Elphie-** You STOLE IT???

**Kitty-** n-no I was just p-pretending... here you go I g-got you a present! ::gives her present::

**Elphie-** thank you! ::opens the present::

**Kitty-** see I told you! I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET!!!!! You do!

**Elphie-** you didn't STEAL this did you?

**Kitty**- of course not!

**Elphie-** KITTY... ::gives an evil glare:: you kno what happens when I get mad!!!

**Kitty-** I confess!!!! I stole it!!! I HOPE YOUR HAPPY NOW!!!!!

**Elphie-** now you're stealing...

**Kitty-** I was just singing... why can't I sing???

**Elphie-** go return this... ::hands kitty the rights::

**Kitty-** FINE! I HOPE YOUR HAPPY!!!!

**Elphie-** ::sigh::

Now to the story:

'_**-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'**_

If Only: Chapter 5

'_**-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'**_

"Miss Honda please take a seat" Mr. S said.

After math class was over Mr. S called Tohru, Hana and I up to his desk, "Tiffany and Hana, I noticed that you had taken an interest in talking as Miss Honda walked in so I am giving you two the duty of showing her around understood?" me and Hana meekly nodded our heads. "Miss Honda," he started up again, "you do know you didn't have to come today?"

"Yes I know I just wanted to get to know the place before I had to actually start."

"Ok, now run along" (a/n ok weird... I couldn't think of another way to say it though)

"Come on tohru-chan lets go!!!!" I exclaimed and got out of that classroom as soon as possible. She being stunned was jerked by my hand and fell down.

"Gomen gomen!!!! I'm soooooo sorry I'm slowing you down!"

"It's not that bad Tohru!!!!"

"Ok!" she got up and gave us a big smile... oh god she's way too happy.

'_**-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'**_

It turned out that she had the same schedule as me and Hana on that half day, actually she had the exact same schedule as us, so it was really easy to show her around. At the end of the day we met her at her locker.

"Hey Tohru!" Hana shouted as we got closer to her, "Do you want to come over my house for lunch and than we can study together? Tiffs coming!"

"Sorry guys! I gotta go to the store and make lunch for the boys! Ja ne!" with that she left and me and Hana looked at each other with the same thought in our minds, _'boys???'_

"Hana!!! This is so cool... do ya think that's actually true??? Is it real... am I dreaming???"

"I'm pretty sure you're not!"

"Bye! Ja ne!" I called after Tohru's receding figure and nearly lost my voice when she met up with the gray haired boy. This time it was Hana's turn to be obsessed over rat- boy.

"Oh my god oh my god!!!!!" she started. "I love this!!!" she started to run after them... I had to hold her back, a boy changing into a rat is kind of strange and not everyone knows about Furuba.

"We better get to your house or you are so totally grounded!"

"True! Let's go!"

'_**-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'**_

-Walking home-

'_**-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'**_

Hana and I were walking to Hana's when we came across a small winding path, being the curious person I was begged Hana to walk down it for a little ways... if we got no where we could turn back. It wasn't long before we came across a house with a guy sitting on top of it. My first impression was, _'that guys kind of stupid he could fall off or get burned to death!'_ my second was...

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD... (a/n ok you get the point)..."

"That took you a while Kyo lover" Hana said trying to talk over me. That's when I stopped.

"KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" I sounded like a maniac... but no one really noticed except Kyo. (A/n if you didn't get it Kyo was the one on the roof) Kyo sat straight up and almost fell off the roof. Hana started laughing hysterically.

"GOD DAMMIT KAGURA'S HERE!!!" yelled Kyo. That just made Hana laugh harder, "wait... too much giggling... huh?"

"I dunno Kyo it doesn't really sound like Kagura, the earth would be rumbling remember?" said a voice from inside the house that sounded like... hmm... SHIGURE!!!! "Ooooooooo... high school girls high school girls!!!" then Shigure started acting like a hentai and sang the high school girls song.

That's when I came back to myself. And Kyo repeated what he had said... which I hadn't heard. "Who are you?"

"Oh! He he... hi Kyo! I'm Tiffany... you can call me Tiff if you want though! And this is Hana!"

"How the hell do you know my name???"

"Forget that... for now... is Tohru home??" I was the only one still in control of my self... well Shigure was but he was preoccupied. Kyo was flabbergasted (a/n he he I love that word) and Hana was doubled over in laughter. Then I went into the house to find Tohru, and I (literally) bumped into Yuki -poof- and put him in the bathroom with his clothes right away. That made Shigure stop what he was doing. But it made Hana laugh even more... she was in hysterics now.

Shigure finally managed to say, "huh?" and then, "what in the world is going on?" ok so that kind of scared me... Shigure stopped acting like himself.

"Hana... you seriously have to stop laughing... I'm serious... we have confused people on our hands!" me being serious made Hana stop... it's just not like me. That's when Tohru got back from the store.

"Hey guys! I'm home, does anyone know what's wrong with Kyo??" then she spotted us. "Hey guys!"

"He's probably being his own baka neko self! You know them?" Yuki said coming out of the bathroom.

"I heard that!" came a voice from the roof.

"The cat seems to have waken up!" said Hana, who was trying not to laugh.

"Hey! Hana, do you have the DVDs on you, wait, Shigure, do you have a DVD player?"

"You know my name? SHE KNOWS MY NAME!"

"Yes we do have a DVD player Miss...?"

"Saffia, Tiffany and she's Hana Gigi"

"Thank-you Miss Saffia, could you—"

"YUKI!!!!!!!!!!" Came an outburst from Hana who just noticed he was there.

"Nice one Yuki lover... I wasn't that bad" I said.

"Whatever" was all she said in response.

"Back to the point, yes Yuki?"

"Could you please explain how you know, like, everything about us? And how in the world you know about the curse?"

"They know about the curse? Oh god!" We all stare at Tohru... she just said GOD. "Umm... I didn't mean to say that you guys! Uh... he he"

Hana had gone into another fit of giggles, and everyone was staring at her. "I was getting to that, HANA! STOP LAUGHING!" she shut up again. "Do you have the DVDs? Please or the mangas?"

"So you're just going tome in here and intrude like weird people... ok... that's not what I meant... ERGGGGGGG!"

"They're not strangers, I met them at school." Tohru said.

About this point I noticed Kyo was back in the house. "KKKKYYYYOOOO!!!!!!!! Ok sorry we will be going now... she's going to get grounded!"

"Oh! Good point! Ummm... here you guys go you should watch these or read these" Hana said handing Shigure a stack of DVDs and a stack of Mangas. And here's my Phone number if you have any questions."

"Oh! Good idea! Here lemme see! Heres my number too... incase you can't reach her." With that we left.

'_**-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'**_

Do you like it??? I do! Actually no this has to be my least favorite chappie... actually by the end of this I'll prolly hav a different least favorite... oh well!!! Review responses:

**Foxgrl991:** Thanx! Is this soon enough?

**Fruitsbasketcase:** I'm sorry... its based on my frinds so its really easy for me to keep 'em staight, grasshopper??? I'm not sure this is going in the direction you think its going, THANK YOU!!!! Wouldn't it be so cool if Kyo became real? That's why I wrote this. My sis also wrote a story where Kyo becomes real its called "is it my imagination" have you read it???

**VindictiveGoddessOfPinkRabbits: **its only confusing because you have no idea what fruits basket is... ummm... its not really randomness... nvm... Tohru... Emily... Jess... yes... yes... ya wuteva jenjen!

**Beth: **ya I know what you mean... you already read this... but wuteva!

Thanx ya'll you are all very special ppl well minus Jenna mayb... ok nvm... please review!!!!!

kitty

'_**-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'**_


	6. HOLY SHIT!

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

Hey ya'll! Sorry for the wait! I know this is kinda short and it has a preview at the end... aren't you proud of me? Ummm I just got out of writers block... this took me five minutes to write... I hope you like it if there are any stupid grammar mistakes... PLEASE IGNORE THEM! And by the way I need a new title... I don't like it anymore... and I am going to change my pen name I thought you would like to know before it happened... my new sn will be under the context of: Queen of Randomness or Electrical Child or Psychotic Demon Child or just "demon child" or electrical orange gal I dunno something along those lines I've been thinking about it... it might be something about pink rabbits too, or purple cows. Actually now that I've thought about it, it will be **_fluffy orange pillows_** and that is that look for me in the near future! And now to the story!

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

**Chapter 6: HOLY SHIT!**

At Hana's House... Tiffany POV

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

As soon as we got to the house the phone started to ring. Hana picked up.

"Hello Hana Gigi speaking, may I ask who's calling?... Hi Yuki!... watch the DVDs... We're in America... I have no idea Yuki-kun... you're welcome Yuki-kun... Ja ne!"

"What'd he say?"

"He asked me, ya know, how we know and where we are because they didn't really notice that their house had moved until Yuki and Tohru went to school yesterday, then they enrolled and that's why they were at school today. Then he asked if I knew how they'd gotten to America. And then he thanked me... ya that's it."

"What puzzles me is how they missed the house moving and how in the world they know English..."

"Good question... although it kinda would be hard to notice the house moved because the surrounding is exactly the same."

"Oh! Right! I wish I could watch them it would be hilarious..."

"You are cruel...you know there's transformation footage on those."

"Still it's kinda funny."

"I guess." Don't you think they're reaction would be funny? I do.

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

_Meanwhile at Shigure's House...Yuki POV_

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Shigure was hysterical... it was annoying me... what in the world could be so hilarious? I had just gotten off the phone with Miss. Gigi. She was actually very nice... we didn't get to know her that much because while she was here because all she was doing was laughing... it was kind of freaky. She said I should watch the DVDs... I guess I should I mean how in the world would two complete strangers know our secret? "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Oh god that has to stop.

"Shigure where did those DVDs go?"

"HAHA I'm HAHA watch- HAHA –ing HAHA them! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Of course I knew he wasn't laughing at nothing but why did those girls have to give him reason to annoy us? I decided to go see the DVDs even if it meant enduring Shigure, because I wanted to know how in the world they could know. So I walked into the TV room to sit down and watch however when I got to the TV room I just stopped what I saw had frozen me.

"HOLY SHIT...WHY AM I ON TV?" Um... did I just say that... well it did scare the shit outta me... I mean you don't start watching a TV show about your self every day do you?

"This show is hilarious... this episode is about the time we went to the lake with Ha'ri and my dear AYA showed up and HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." Ok that is going to start to bug me. But I decided to sit down and watch... after awhile I found it hard to not laugh but I am good at staying composed.

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

_Kyo POV_

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

Ok I'm just sitting her on the roof staring at the sky thinking (a/n about who knows what... what DOES he think about while sitting on that roof all day?) and a loud eruption of "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." you get the point... makes me jump. It probably Shigure but it's so utterly annoying. It stopped for a little while... well kinda in stead of silence it was, "HAHA I'm HAHA watch- HAHA –ing HAHA them HAHA" so it was still laughing but it was broken up... wouldn't he have died by now from so much laughing... wouldn't it kill you... that would be nice... ok snap outta it... I need to know what's going on. I got down stairs and found a horrifying sight... Yuki trying not to laugh... you know how weird that is? He never laughs... he might smile but never laughs... laughing is healthy for you remember? Ok back on subject...

"Hey ya damn rat what is so interesting?" Silence. Well except for the "HAHAHAHA" coming from Shigure. Then I looked at the object he was trying not to laugh at and that freaked me out too...

"WHY THE HELL AM I ON TV??? HOLY SHIT!" (A/n Shigure sweat drops and says "de ja vu") The TV screen was showing me and Tohru sitting on the roof and we were talking about martial arts... and then I did something that I am going to be embarrassed about... well you know the episode... I don't have to say it. I sat down and became entranced.

_Tohru POV_

After Tiff and Hana left I took the huge stack of Mangas up to my room... Yuki and Kyo had disappeared to Kyo the roof and Yuki probably the base or his room I dunno which. There were four Mangas in English and the rest were in Japanese... I don't even know how many there are why does Hana carry all these around? She could die from the weight. I don't know how I understand the English but somehow I do. I start reading... its actually quite funny... its about us... and it mentions the Fruits Basket story it told them ya know the game? I loved that game for some reason. Although it makes me sound kind of stupid talking to my mom like that but I don't really care. Who wrote this again?

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

That's all folks!!!! Please don't kill me I already warned you it would be short! Here's the preview... R&R!!!!

I love ya'll! And I'd appreciate a review or two... and thank you to my following reviewers:

**Fruitsbasketcase:** I totally agree about the Kyo thing... and I like this chappie... don't you? I think it's funny. Does this clear up anything? What exactly are you confuzed about?

**VindictiveGoddessOfPinkRabbits:** You will be in the story soon... well kind of... don't kill me k? Besides this centers on Tiff Kerry and Hana so it's not ALL ABOUT ALY! That's not the name of the story... K? And if you were scared about the lolly pop convo you shoulda read the real one... but no you can't... don't even ask... K?

Oh! Ya'll! I'd like to reach 18 reviews by the time my next chappie comes up... love ya'll!

kitty

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'


	7. de ja vu

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

Hey ya'll! Sry I'm slow updating... but I like to write so I'm writing... there's like all kinds of stories swarming in my head. I was starting to write another Onigiri's secret chapter but then I realized I was jumping into the story too fast... and I HATED IT! Ok ummm back to the present... I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last chappie so here you go:

**Elphie**- hello? :: knock knock ::

**Kitty**- :: dead ::

**Elphie**- :: knock knock ::

**Kitty**- I'M DEAD! Stop!

**Elphie**- stop playing dead!

**Kitty** - but I don't wanna say it! It brings me grief! OOPS! :: goes back to being dead::

**Elphie**- fine I'LL say it then!

**Kitty** - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Elphie**- kitty does not own Furuba, and she didn't own it last chapter either! And if she did it would be like listening to an absolutely discusting person with a scratchy voice sing an absolutely annoying song!

**Kitty**- :: wimper ::

**Elphie**- ON WITH THE SHOW

**Kitty**- I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY!

**Elphie**- I hope you're happy too! I hope you're happy how you would grovel in submission to FEED you're... umm... ya sorry... we don't own that song either! Ya! JA! Actually on second thought I think I DO own that song... But kitty doesn't! JA!

OK ON WITH THE STORY!

' – , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – '

**Recap:** Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo are watching the DVDs, and Tohru is upstairs reading the Mangas and apparently deaf... remember Shigure had a laughing problem?... Tiff and Hana are eating lunch and studying... and wait shouldn't Tohru be making lunch?

' – , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – '

**Chapter 7: de ja vu**

Kyo POV

' – , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – '

TV flashing and three sets of wide eyes... no more laughing... thank god... are staring at it. We are such boring people... but this is kinda sad.

'_So, what's the deal? I don't get why this is so urgent all the sudden, I mean, couldn't we have just here tomorrow, with Tohru even?'_

'_I just sense something'_

_:: Sigh :: 'you and your electro waves. Oh well, we're here...' :: chuckle:: 'Kyoko's gonna be pretty surprised to see us huh? I mean coming here in the middle of the night like... HUH? What are you doing here! You're soaked to the bone!'_

'_U-uo... H-h-hana'_

'_Are you ok? What happened?'_

'_I-I-I can't go back, I don't belong there... I never did.'_

'_Uh uh'_

'_I don't belong there with them, I don't!' :: whimper ::_

'_Tohru, its okay!' :: WHAM! :: 'uh uh'_

'_DON'T!' :: crash crash ::_

'_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?'_

'_You can't comfort Tohru right now THAT'S what the electric signals were telling me.'_

'_What are you talking about?'_

'_Go... Tohru there's somewhere you need to be, you HAVE to go.'_

'_I can't.' :: whimper :: 'I can't, I just can't'_

'_Huh?'_

'_Get up! Tohru, GET UP!'_

'_I can't go.'_

'_Stop it Hana. Tohru, I'm here.' :: thump :: 'Damn you'_

'_Stand UP!'_

'_Hana! LET ME GO!... Tohru!'_

'_Go NOW hurry! There's something you have to do, you're the only one who can, you know I'm right!'_

'_What the HELL does that mean? HANA!'_

'_This isn't something we can help you with, we CAN'T! All we can do is tell you to go, so HURRY UP! GO!... go' :: whimper ::_

'_Tohru... Tohru'_

'_Ah... ah...' :: whimper ::_

'_WHY? **WHY?!?!?**'_

I put my head down in my hands... I hadn't cried since that day, but I was crying now, I couldn't believe it, who could know SO much about us? WHO? It was like a reel was playing in my head... if Tohru saw this she'd...

"KKKYYYOOO!!!!... Kyo?" Everyone turned to look at me god... if she hadn't come down no one would have known I looked like this. "Who wrote this?" she asked us... all three of us... "WHO WROTE THIS?" I'd never seen her like this, well except in the part we just watched. Shigure paused the DVD and turned to her... that's when she saw the TV. "Oh God! OH NO! This is ALL my fault... Kyo I'm SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!"

I'm trying to laugh it off ok? I mean doesn't she sound like Ritsu? "Tohru its NOT your fault besides you sound like Ritsu!"

She looked me straight in the eye... (What has gotten into her?)... And said, "Kyo I'm serious... WHO THE HELL WROTE THIS?!?!?" umm... hello? Who took Tohru? I look at Shigure and Yuki they're staring wide eyed at Tohru now... instead of the TV.

Then Shigure trying not to upset her further says, "I don't know who wrote it but you could look at the cover of the manga." Duh. Why didn't I think of that?

"Natsuki Takaya..."

' – , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – '

Tiffany POV

' – , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – '

"Do you think they know her?" I asked Hana.

"You mean Natsuki Takaya?" She asked me.

"Ya" No Duh.

"I dunno they could. I'm scared, they're gonna blame us I swear they are."

"They could but I think Shigure, if not one of the other three would be smart enough to look at the cover of a manga." I mean it's not like they're gonna kill us... they're not murderers.

"I dunno, what if Tohru was mad at us forever?" Like she could be... but what about...

"What about Kyo...?" Oh god... they might not kill me... but I will.

"Maybe we should call them..." I dunno... I hear a stampede.

"Do you think they're done yet?" I think we should wait.

"I dunno..." YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!

' – , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – '

Kyo POV

' – , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – '

We decided to put the fact that someone we don't know knows so much about us in the back of our head. And Tohru has decided to sit down with us instead of reading the manga. This is so incredibly embarassing. The next part is my little speech I wish I had never said:

"_I wanted... I wanted us to stay together; I've been a fool... I didn't think that anyone, **ANY**one, would ever say that to me, not to ME. Tohru... Tohru... how is it that you could give me; the words I needed to hear the most right now? How is it that somebody like you can be here at my side crying for me...? HOW?"_

When I said them that day... only me and Tohru could hear... now everyone can hear them. Even that Tiffany brat. Shes not that bad though... I wonder why she made us watch this... I am being so stupid... nevermind... because we had no idea what they were talking about... no duh! And I recognise that name Natsuki Takaya...

Ok, I'm a mess! I need to get out of here... get out of this life.

' – , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – '

Tohru POV

' – , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – '

Kyo just got up and ran out of the house... I wonderif I should follow him... I get up and start walking outside. Hana and Tiffany are running down the path. Tiffany sees Kyo run away and starts to chase after him. I decide that he doesn't need me right now... this feels like "de ja vu!" I feel like I'm gonna melt down... I'll go talk to Hana.

' – , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – '

Tiffany POV

' – , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – '

I hope he isn't mad at me... maybe he will listen to me... maybe not... where did he go? I approach a clearing. Oh my god the pond is beautiful... wait... isn't this the pond in the anime... oh god there's Kyo...

"Kyo?" I ran to him... I was dieing... I couldn't see him like this... I guess he didn't hear me... But then he turned around pulled me in to an embrace and I got a kiss on the lips... my first...

' – , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – ' – . , . – '

Kitty- Interesting huh? I bet you weren't expecting that... he he... I'm falling out of my Furuba obsession... when does numero 5 come out? Need 2 know!!!! Ok well I g2g.... R&R!

Elphie- Bai ya'll! JA!

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'


	8. Unexpected Visitors

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

Hey! I'm sorry ya'll! I've been stuck in writers block... so this might be awful and short! But I'm still me!... I'm not sure what I meant by that! Lol... I got furuba #5! Yay! Everyone come on rejoice w/ me... oh! And I got Cresent Moon 2 too! Yay!... altho I already finished them! Lol! Okay... I can't think of anything eltz to say... so if I do... it will be at the end! K? YAY!

**Elphie**- kitty... I'm tired of looking where'd you put it?

**Kitty**- :: looks around avoiding Elphie's gaze :: somewhere...

**Elphie**- kitty :: glares ::

**Kitty**- fine... I'LL GO RETURN THE RIGHTS! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY!

**Elphie**- I AM!

Onward!

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

Unexpected Visitors

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

Dear Diary,

It's been two weeks since Shigure's house mysteriously appeared in America. It turns out that Kyo and I are in the same classes... but I haven't talked to him at all. It's weird. When you like a celebrity you don't actually love them... like Chad Michael Murray or Orlando Bloom. I liked Kyo like a celebrity... until I actually met him. I think I am plummeting into depression. I'm not sure.

Things have been going relatively normal in my life except for the worsening depression and the lack of Furuba... and Kyo obsession. I took a huge box and put my Kyo plushie, Furuba DVDs, Mangas and Posters in it... and shoved it into my closet... no more Furuba for me! Oh god! Life is a living hell without it though! I don't have anything else to say so JA! .:.tiff.:.

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

Meanwhile... on the roof of Shigure's house... Kyo POV...

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

"Hey people... is anyone home? Me and Kisa kind of got lost... people?" huh? Who in the world? Oh! Haru... dammit!

"Haru how on earth did you get to America?"

"I'm in America? Wow. How'd I get here?"

"That's what I just asked you GOD DAMMIT!"

"O... ok"

"Kyo? Is Grandpa Shigure here?"

"Yes... he should be..." why in the world are they here? It's unexpected... and odd...

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

Tohru POV

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

"Grandpa Shigure?" I heard from the other room... I wonder who... KISA!

"Hello?" just checking...

"Sissy!" yup!

"Kisa! How did you get here?" ok it IS kind of odd, how did Kisa get to America? Oh look! It's Haru too! It's like a family reunion!

"She wanted to visit you so we set out about a week ago and got lost... I guess... Momiji was with us too... I dunno where he went though."

"WHOS IN THE FOREST STROLLING THE BIRDS AND THE BEES SING MOMIJI... IT'S SHIGURE'S HOUSE... YAY!"

"That solves that!"

"I'll start lunch!"

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

Kyo POV and Tohru POV it changes when I say so k?

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

I have been thinking too much... actually... that is what I do... think... what else would I do lying on the roof... I'm not a psycho! Its about Tiffany... why the hell did I not transform... there was no poof... none... why? I want to test something.

"Tohru?"

"Yes?"

"I want to test something... can I hug you?"

"Yup!" I hugged her... no poof... I am so confused. "N... n... no p... p... poo... poof!" I just gave her a look that said...'me too' because I had no idea what to say...

"Look at the two love birds in the kitchen!" Oh lord how much I hate Shigure!

"Ya right like you don't love Mii!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I dunno GOD DAMMIT!" I have enough on my mind! And he obviously doesn't. Tohru on the other hand stood there dumb struck. I don't care... its Tiff I care about... did I seriously just say that in my head... I'm going crazy.

I'm going to the roof... my happy place. Except when people I don't want there just appear. Like right now I really didn't need to see Tiffany... but there she is in my no longer happy place but now stressed place! ARG! I can't do what I want anymore!

"Kyo?"

"What?" What does she want?!?!?

"I can't think straight! I've failed two history tests a math test and haven't done ANY homework for two weeks... WHATS WRONG WITH ME?" ummm... interesting dilemma... I have no idea what to do... I have stopped thinking straight too! And I've failed two history tests and a math test AND haven't done any homework for two weeks... what the HELL?

"This is going to sound weird... but I've had exactly the same problem... the failing tests and homework thing too..."

"Kyo... I... I..."

"What?"

'_I think I love you....'_

"I dunno"

"Me too..."

'_If I dont love you,_

_Then why is it I am drawn to you?_

_If I dont want you,_

_Then why do I catch myself thinking about you?_

_If I dont care for you,_

_Then why do I talk about you?_

_If I dont love you,_

_Then what is this I am going through?'_

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

So... do you like it... I don't... I love the poem tho... this is just a filler while I try to get out of writers block k?

_**Review Responses:**_

**Fruitsbasketcase-** I GOT NUMERO CINCO!!!!! YAY! I hope the year of the cat is MEE TOO! Than we can actually be part of the year of the cat fan club! Do you like the new title? Hope you're still likeing it!

**VindictiveGoddessOfPinkRabbits**- you'll be in chappie #9... mayb... so you obviously weren't in this one! Lol! I told you before are not... jkjk... Whats up with all the guys... randomness... POTATO!!!! THAT'S GREAT! You should tell lexi! Ja!

**Inuko101**- Thanks for reviewing... I hope you keep it up!

**Beth-** more ppl will come up next chappie! Like you! Lol... no seriously!

Until next time... I still can't think of anything to say... oh well! Ja! Don't forget to review!

kitty

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'


	9. Characters not actually a chappie!

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

Characters... I thought this might help you guys...

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

**_Major Characters:_**

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

**Tiffany Saffia-** Usually confused, Kyo obsession, NOT popular or preppy more artsy-ish, loves singing, and drawing, and writing. Sophomore.

_History_- loved Jake for awhile but then Hana started going out with him and her life turned upside down.

**Hana Gigi-** perky, preppy is going out with Jake, Yuki obsession, loves every little thing.

_History_- not much. She loved Jake and is going out with him, but now she's met Yuki what will she do? Sophomore.

**Kerry Dolohov-** usually depressed, suffers from depression, her life revolves around singing and her friends. Sophomore.

_History-_ a British boy moved here from England and she fell in love with him, he's now told her he hates her because he feels like she's stalking him.

**Jake Phillips- **trouble, he always hangs out with Tiffany, Hana, and Kerry's little clique of friends. He has his own little group of friends. He loves Hana, but will she return his feelings? No History made up. Sophomore.

_And for those who don't know furuba: got the first three at _

**Kyo Souma-** Zodiac Animal--The Cat. According to legend, the Cat was tricked by the Rat and was left out of the Zodiac. Kyo certainly acts like someone who was betrayed, and Yuki--the Rat--is his greatest rival. He's been training hard in the martial arts so that he can beat Kyo. Impulsive, headstrong and prone to violence, he has a hard time dealing with others, but he's trying. Sophomore.

**Yuki Souma-** Zodiac Animal--the Rat. Yuki is beautiful and mysterious. The other kids at school call him the 'Prince of Kaiwaia High.' He left the main Souma house so that he could attend a co-ed school, but being so popular yet unable to touch any girl makes his life quite difficult. He's often fighting with Kyo. Sophomore

**Tohru Honda-** A very humble and grateful girl, Tohru tries hard to please those around her and sincerely wants to get to know them better. When she discovers the Souma secret, she promises to take it with her to her grave. She's always felt like an outsider--a rice ball in a fruit basket--so living in a household of outsiders makes her feel as if she's finally home. Sophomore.

**Haru Souma-** Zodiac Animal-- The Cow. Haru is usually quiet and polite. But once he snaps (or rather turns black) he could do anything, even kill someone without knowing it. He claims his first love is Yuki, but he has gotten over it (at least he does in this story). Freshman.

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

**_Slightly less important characters:_**

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

**Alida (Aly) Jones-** Crazy girl, loves to party and flirt with guys. Critiques everything, and loves herself, doesn't care what any one thinks of her. Went out with Jake for 2 days. Sophomore.

**Katie Dolohov**- Kerry's Sis. That's about all about her... No history. Sophomore.

**Momiji Souma-** Hyper Child, freshman that's about it.

**Kisa Souma-** kind, shy, stopped talking for a while. I think 7th or 8th grade.

**Shigure Souma-** Hentai (perv) Tohru, Yuki and Kyo's guardian.

**John-** the British guy who hates Kerry. A complete idiot. Sophomore.

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

**_Very Minor Characters:_**

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

**Bridgid-** never put Bridgid and Nora together... bad mix. They go crazy and hyper and could easily tear down a house. Loves soccer. Hates History. Sophomore.

**Alianora (Nora) -** same. Spastic loves her hair. Almost always late.

**Kyoko-** a Yankee or former... like Uo... loves her bro's shoes... Sophomore.

**Daphne-** went out with Jake for about a month. Plays Violin. Jewish. Sophomore.

**Amy-** timid Child. Indian. Catholic. Plays field hockey. Sophomore.

**Vicky-** odd... loves Anime, of almost any kind... Sophomore.

**Joey-** John's cousin. Sophomore.

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

**_The little Clique-_** Tiffany, Hana, Kerry, Aly, Katie, Bridgid, Nora, Kyoko, Daphne, Amy, and Vicky.

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

And that's all I should be updating soon and a new character will be added soon as well... unless you have an idea on how I'm going to straighten out the America thing (like how they got there) if you do I'd love to hear it... email me!

kitty

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'


	10. Discovery

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

Hi ya'll! I'm getting worse and worse at updating, well... I do still have writer's block, and I hate it, I also have a cold, which is worse? Lol.

_**Disclaimer:**_

**_Elphie_**- Kitty? Kitty? You can't hide from me! I know you took them again! I'm so sorry Takaya- san (a/n- is that right?) when I find her I promise I'll give them back to you!

**_Takaya-_** Thank you Elphie! I'll be waiting right here in my office... or rather living room, don't worry how long it takes I'll just sit here trying to beat this level, which will probably take a while.

**_Elphie-_** Ok!

Well I don't have much else to say... so here's the story:

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

**Chapter 9: A Horrible Fate and A Surprise**

**Kerry POV** (a/n- ya I know kind of odd to go right to Kerry after staying focused on the Soumas and Tiff and Hana, but this is how my story plan goes, so... BACK OFF... ok I'm ok, just read the story)

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

Yes, he was new. Yes, I loved him. But did I really? Did I really love him? How could someone you love make you feel so purposeless, helpless, and useless? Why me? I keep going back and remembering this year at CML, only a couple weeks ago. I had invited him to come with us, my little group of friends, but he said no, he was going to the cape with his family. But we got to CML and there he was hanging with the other girls, our rivals, or at least MY rival. And then yesterday night he gets pissed at me, for who knows what... I wasn't even paying attention. I want to make him feel bad, like he'd regret it, but I am so depressed I don't know how I could. I can't think straight.

I'm fiddling with scissors trying to cut out these stupid science diagrams telling my self I shouldn't be on this planet, because no one wants me here. So I look down at the scissors and put two and two together and slice my wrist.

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

**Katie POV**

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

I was coming downstairs for a cup of water, I knew Kerry had stayed up because her science lab was taking forever, but the sight I saw as I reached the bottom of the stairs was not what I bargained for.

Kerry was sitting there staring at her wrist which had blood pouring out of it... I quietly tip toed back up the stairs.

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

**The next day at school**... third person (a/n-... the best I can... I can't write third person)

Nope couldn't do third person it will now be from **Tiffany's POV**... thanks ya'll!

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

Hana and I walked to school together, thinking it would be a normal day, we were far from being right. At school walking towards the crowd of people at Aly's locker we found Aly handing out party invitations.

"Hey Aly!" I yelled over the chatter, "What's the party for?"

"FUN!" was the answer I received.

"Yo people! Get out of the way!" We heard a voice shouting from the edge of the crowd.

Hana and I stared at each other. Then hearing from another person standing next to the one we just heard, "Or else."

"Or else what?" Aly said not noticing who they were. (a/n- guess just guess... lol)

"Hi Hana and Uo." I said, "How'd you get to America?"

"Wow Hana we're in America... who woulda guessed?" She said in awe, completely ignoring me, "And no jet lag! Woo hoo!"

"That is kind of odd." Hana replied with a look of eeriness on her face. I never knew she would be this scary in person. "And who might you be?" she said scaring me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Hana! I'm Hana too! Hana Gigi!" Wow... if I were Hana, Hana might have freaked me out. Wait... that was confusing... huh?

"Tiffany Saffia... Tiff for short" Ok... I AM very intelligent.

"Saki Hanajima, and Arisa Uotani, how do you know our names?" Saki (a/n- this is too confusing, she will now be referred to as Saki k?) said with an air of annoyance around her.

"Umm... we've read about you guys, Tohru, Yuki and Kyo in the Manga, Fru—"I started and was rudely interrupted when Hana put her hand over my mouth.

"I have no idea... it was just a guess... I guess..." Hana said trailing off.

"You are lying, and hiding something." Hana said before walking away.

Uo hurried after her but not before glaring at us and snatching an invitation from Aly. "We better be invited to this!" she yelled over her shoulder.

"MY PARTY IS RUINED!" we heard a desperate Aly shout and sink down to the floor.

"Oh! It can't be that bad, it's just a party... there's no alcohol right?" I asked her, "If there is, my parents will never let me go!"

"Just don't tell them then, its not like you're going to need a ride, (a/n- drunk driving was what I was getting at) you live like two blocks from me!" she replied; "Besides... it's going to suck, anyway!"

"Aw come on, it can't be that bad!" Hana said.

"YES IT CAN!"

"What is wrong with Uo and Hana" I found myself saying, even though I was kind of disgruntled myself wondering why they hated us.

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

**Later that day, during math, right before lunch**... still **Tiffany POV**

(A/n- in the note the italics in brackets are Tiff's thoughts while reading it k?)

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

I felt a paper 'ball' hit my head; I bent down to pick it up and open it up. It was from Kyo, I didn't even notice he was in the class. It said:

Hey! You're in like every one of my classes! _Am I really? Didn't notice. _I was wondering if you guys wanted to meet my cousins this afternoon, they appeared out of no where, and probably have something to do with the randomly showing up in America thing. I dunno. _OoO... his cousins... I wonder which ones? Maybe Kagura, Ritsu, or maybe Haru, or Momiji? Oh well, I guess I'll find out this afternoon! YAY!_ So? What do you say?

.:.Kyo.:.

I quickly wrote back:

Hey! I didn't even notice! No kidding! I'd love to meet you cousins... which ones though? Momiji? Haru? Ritsu? Kagura? Or could it be Akito? Or Ha'ri? Or Aya? Or Kisa? Or Hiro? Which ones? And would it be alright if our friend Kerry came along? And Katie? It would just be me, Hana, Kerry, and Katie. We were gonna head to my house after school but we wouldn't mind stopping by, actually I'd love to stay longer but...

He is going to think I'm crazy. I'll try again:

Hey! I didn't even notice, No kidding! I'd love to meet your cousins! Would it be okay if Hana and I brought 2 of our friends along?

.:.Tiff.:.

That is fine, I don't think he needed to know anymore anyway. I throw it back hitting him squarely in the forehead. Woo Hoo! Go me! Hehe! The period was almost over and lunch was next I couldn't wait! I have no idea why though! I hadn't gotten an answer back from Kyo though either so I wanted to talk to him. Then the bell rang. I quickly packed up my stuff and walked to his desk.

"Hey!" I greeted him.

"Huh? Oh, Hey!" a little disoriented huh?

"About the note—"we both started at the same time. "You first," yet again at the same time. I decided to shut up. So it made him talk.

"About the note. Iwasthinkingjustyou."

"Huh? That was kind of inaudible."

"I... was... thinking... that just you would come?"

"Ok sure but we, Hana, Katie, Kerry and I were going to go to my house so maybe they can just go to Hana's... I dunno I'll ask them, but I'd love to." By now we were the only ones left in the room.

"Hey Tiff?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering the other day when you came and found me, why didn't I transform?"

"I have no idea..." Just then out of sheer curiosity I decided to hug him. And I did, and he didn't transform... I am so confused. At first he had tensed up but then again, how can you blame him, he's had the curse for his whole life, you'd get used to not being able to hug anyone, but then he kind of relaxed and hugged me back. Then realizing that I had randomly hugged him I pulled away and blushed furiously. I decided to change the topic, "So, are you going to Aly's party tomorrow night?" (A/n- Friday k?)

"I dunno, I might, I might not, I didn't really get an invite."

"What if I invited you?"

"Ok sure! Let's get to lunch!"

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

Yes? No? Why? Why not? Tell me in your review! I hope your happy jenjen! And be-bop! I have just had a revelation, but I for got what it was, ask me about it and I might remember next chapter!

_**Review Responses:**_

**Fruitsbasketcase-** I LOVE this title!!!! Wanna know where I got it? A company that makes earrings is called rising tide, and I have a pair, and I thought it would be a good title, aren't I odd? It hasn't nearly gotten interesting, wait till you meet Ralph and Luke next chapter, I KNOW even more characters, but all the very minor characters hardly show up at all, they're basically names I can just use to say lie Nora and Bridgid are going to the mall... I have no idea what song you are talking about, but oh well... I got the poem from someone's AOL profile. I still have writers block but as long as I follow my outline it shouldn't be that bad. My fave characters are kyo and haru and also the vampire from cresent moon who's name is not coming to me right now. But I don't read that much manga or watch that much anime so its not that amazing or should I say, "animazing" hehe... Thanx!

**VindictiveGoddessOfPinkRabbits (or rather jenjen)-** I gave you a cookie, are you happy? Your in the story now are you happy? No road trip, party though happy? Wow I'm doing a lot to make you happy! **I also noticed something, to anyone else who is reading this and knows who momiji is... isn't it funny you could translate her pen name to Vindictive Goddess of Pink Momijis!!!!** Thanx jenjen!

**ValleyMan (or rather Steve)-** give me one example IN THE ACTUAL STORY not the author notes, where I use internet abbreviations... and besides in the parts where they are talking ONLINE. I know the characters are confusing that's why I posted the last character thing, and I know I am horrible at character development. It would be slightly easier if you had ever read furuba. Thanx Steve!

**Ukari-Chan-** oh! Its not gotten to the good part yet! Thanx!

Thanx ya'll for reviewing.. 4 reviews for one chapter, I think that's the most yet! I was just reading a story where they got 10 reviews per chapter sometimes more sometimes less... I feel so unloved... ah well... who cares! JA!... until next time on... RISING TIDE!

kitty

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

**_Elphie-_** Ha! I got you!

**_Kitty-_** no fair!

**_Elphie-_** hand them over...

**_Kitty_**- huh? ::truly has no idea what she's talking about::

**_Elphie-_** the rights idiot!

**_Kitty-_** oh those? Takaya has them.

**_Elphie-_** Takaya? ::totally confused::

**_Kitty-_** yep!

**_Takaya-_** you shoulda seen your face Elphie, it was hilarious!

::Takaya and Kitty rollover laughing::

**_Elphie-_** you guys! That was so not funny!

**_Takaya and Kitty-_** yes... giggle giggle... it... hehe hehe... was!.... HAHAHAHAHAHA!

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'


	11. A Plot

,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,

Hey... I'm I quick enough... well actually that depends if I finish this as soon as I sit down to type it hehe... ITS NOT MY FAULT!!!! What? I have no idea... ok the reason I'm saying really random things is because I have nothing to say... erg! Oh I do ihave one thing to say: in chapter one, tiffany's last name was saffia then in chapter 5 I told you it was dolohov, none of you noticed but I have edited ALL the chapters so it should be fixed... YAY! Go me!

_**Disclaimer**:_

_**Kitty-**_ hey ya'll! Its us again, and I'm happy to say I do not own wicked or elphie so she can't get mad at me.

_**Elphie-**_ you forgot something ::hands her a package::

_**Kitty-**_ huh? O thank you! ::opens the package and throws it out the window:: sorry can't own it

**_Elphie_-** why not?

_**Kitty-**_ that wasn't signed by Takaya. Right?

_**Takaya-**_ yup!

_**Elphie**_- b...b...but I g...gave it.... WHY ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING THIS TO ME?

_**Kitty**_- hey! I'm not a person!

_**Takaya**_- I am though!

_**Elphie**-_ Shut up you two!

_**Kitty**-_ enjoy the story!

New Characters This Chapter- _Him_ (_His_, _He_, _Him_... etc, I will capitalize it, and italicize it) and Luke and maybe you'll meet Kai... I'll think about it : )

,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,

Chapter 10: A Plot (a/n finally... lol)

In space, I'll try third Person k?

,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,

Sounds of beeping and clicking issued from the small control room on the ship, you could hear _His_ voice commenting on how _His_ plan was going. In front of _Him_ was a television screen, if that is what you would call it and _He_ was watching some sort of movie on the screen that included a cast of many characters.

One with Black and white hair was walking towards a house, he was holding the hand of a small girl with goldenrod colored hair they entered the house. A few minutes later a small girl with short blond hair walked onto the screen. They were all in the house. Looking closer there was an orange haired youth sitting on the roof. Suddenly_ He_ yelled out.

"Damn oushi! He brought the usagi and tora with him too! LUKE! Get me a glass of milk please! And some cookies!" a small boy with rainbow colored locks and eyes that steadily changed color (red- orange- gold- bright green- aqua- bright blue- deep blue- dark purple- lighter purple- pinkish purple- magenta- salmon- red- orange...) rushed in carrying a tray of cookies and a glass of milk.

On the screen the young orange-haired boy was sitting on the roof of a house and talking to a girl with strawberry blond hair. Then everything gets dark.

A picture of a young girl with short-shoulder length brown hair appears on the screen. The girl looked very dazed and thoughtful then suddenly she took the pair of scissors she was holding and sliced her wrist.

The picture then scanned the room and on the other side of the room standing on the stairs was a girl who looked the same as the other, with lighter colored hair, crept back up the stairs.

"WHAT?!?!" _He_ shouted out again, "This was NOT supposed to happen! Luke you are dismissed." _He_ looked aggravated.

,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,

Luke POV

,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,

I left the room worrying whether _He_ was mad at me, but I doubted it, he never paid attention to anybody but the screen. Then I started worrying about Kai, hoping They didn't beat her up too much. My life is full of worrying, that is ALL that my life is. I suppose I could blame it on Kai, but I chose this life, she didn't make me, well I came because of her, but I will not blame it on her.

I got to Kai's cell and with satisfaction noticed that they had left already. I ran up to her, and saw that she was sitting in her chair with a smile on her face. That's when I started wondering why they didn't beat her this time.

Kai was a eight year old girl with light green skin and striped blue/ aqua/ green hair to match as well as bright blue eyes. She is actually 35 years old, as well as I, but when I got my doctors degree invented a medicene to make you look younger. As my best friend Kai tried some and me, feeling bad drank the rest. She had taken too much and turned into an eight year old she had drunk more than half of it. So not having enough left to become an eight year old my self, drank the rest of it and am now a ten year old. That was about six months ago.

The Space League knew who Kai was and she apparantly had something they needed, so they took her into captivity. And me being the idiot that I was, came along offering to be a slave, as long as they feed me. They really aren't that bad, except they beat Kai everyday to see if she will tell them where whatever they want is, I still have yet to figure out what they want but I will at somepoint. Today they seem to have been nice to Kai, but why is she smiling? She NEVER smiles.

I ask her if they beat her today... she replies, "Why would they beat me? They never have before!" I'm thinking, '_what has gotten into HER?'_ but whatever, as long as they didn't hurt her. But what worries me even more is what she said next, "Who are you?"

,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,

Tiffany POV

,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,

Afterschool I meet up with Hana, Katie and Kerry. I tell Hana that I'm going to go pick up her DVDs at Shi's house and that they can go to my house and that I'll be there in not too long. They say okay and I run off to Kyo's locker. He is not there yet so I wait there for him. Almost fifteen minutes later he comes walking around the corner.

"Hey! Where have you been?" I say to him.

"I was at your locker waiting for you. Ya ready to go?"

"Oh... Yep! Lets go!" and so off we went to Shi's house.

'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'

This is like my favorite chapter, so far... i LOVE totally original characters, like all the ppl you don't kno, that you've met so far are people in real life. i'll include character stuff on them at the bottom. Umm... ya I'm sorry ya'll I promise next chapter will be the Party, it was supposed to come up in this chapter. And Arisa and Saki weren't supposed to turn up till next chapter, I'm getting behind so there fore it will be longer than planned. Thanx for putting up with me!

**FruitsBasketCase-** I HATE WRITERS BLOCK, I have no idea how to make the story flow because of it. I did actually like last chapter, and I LOVE the beginning of this chapter. Before fanfiction, I NEVER used to use dialouge in my stories it was all discription like the first half or more like MOST of this chapter. Ya it was from earrings, and I actually love the earings I am wearing them... NOT right now but I wore them yesterday... hehe. I can't wait til you come out with another story! I would tell you you could try writing the rest of Onigiri's secret because I'm not really into writing it anymore but then I would tell you everything was wrong in it so I wouldn't recommend it but I think I've given upon it. So sad. Well ja! Thanx!

**VindictiveGoddessOfPinkRabbits-** no boyfriend, not hot/ cute/ gorgeous guy got it? You are hardly part of this story, get used to it! U're really really bugging me! but Thanx Anyway!

**jdepp-** ya kno johnny was on Opra yesterday, my mom made me watch it but i wanted to, jenna if you're reading this don't kill me. When johnny is in regular conversation he talks just like nick, and his scottish accent sounds just like the guy in bend it like beckham.... hehe... lets go see finding neverland k? YAY! anyway, when the muffins come into existance agin, i willl get you one, but they have kind of died, for now... erg! lol. review pweeze? thanx!

,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,

**_Character Profile- Luke  
_  
eyes-** always changing through the colors of the rainbow.  
**hair-** looks like it is highlighted because like his eyes has all the colors of the rainbow in it.  
**age-** 35, appears as a 10 year old  
**history**- was a professional doctor like Ha'ri, was in the process of inventine an "ageing preventor" medecine but when he tested it on himself turned 10. Then volunteering as a slave on the ship that captured, or kiddnapped his best friend Kai.

_**Character Profile- Kai**_

**eyes-** bright blue  
**hair-** striped blue/ aqua/ green... plus light green skin  
**age-** 35, appears as an 8 year old  
**history-** was a clothes designer, but then offered to try Luke's "medecine" and ended up as an 8 year old. some guys out to get the "soumas" kidnapped her and Luke came along to be a slave on the space ship. won't tell you what the "EVIL" guys wanted yet though! hehe!

,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,


End file.
